Teardrop of Magic
by cherry tenshi
Summary: Sakura has incredible magic and destroys evil demons that show up on earth.If she is to ever shed a tear of sadness for a love one, she shall loose all her magic.What happens when she meets Syaoran and the gang. S+S and E+T. Please R+R
1. Arrival of the Sorcerous

Cherry Tenshi-I really hope that you like this story, if you don't then I guess it doesn't matter. It's your choice. By the way, if you will please, can minna all review, telling me if they like it or not. Arigatou minna. Now let's start the story. Before you do start here's a note, Syaoran and the gang lives in America.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-Arrival of the Sorcerous  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello class, we have a new student today." Said the teacher as he walked in with a girl next to him. "This is Sakura Kinomoto from Tomeoda, Japan, please welcome her here."  
  
Sakura didn't have a frown nor a smile when she bowed, "Hello." Was all she said  
  
"Okay Sakura, you can sit. uh next to Syaoran. (These are those 2 desk tables in case you wanted to know.) Syaoran, will you please raise your hand."  
  
Syaoran looked up from talking to his friend, who was sitting in the table in front of him and had a clueless look on his face, "um, teacher, can you repeat what you said at first."  
  
The teacher shook his head and said, "this is our new student, she'll be sitting next to you, can you please raise your hand so she'll know who you are?"  
  
"Oh that." He quickly raised his hand  
  
"Okay Ms Kinomoto, you may site next to him."  
  
Sakura nodded and walked toward Syaoran. Every boy was staring at her, admiring her bright green eyes, and her dark auburn hair.  
  
Syaoran was looking up at her and stuttered, "O-oh here's y-your s-seat."  
  
Sakura seemed confuse to why he was stuttering so she sat down and asked, "why were you stuttering?"  
  
Syaoran blushed a little because she was surprised at what she asked and said, "Oh nothing."  
  
"Okay." And she looked at the board where she was to get her lesson.  
  
"Sakura, we don't have a schedule for you yet so you need to be a shadow." (it's something they have at my school, if they have your schedule mixed up, they'll have you follow someone to every class and be like their shadow.)  
  
"Okay, who am I shadowing?"  
  
After she said that a bunch of hands shot up, most of them were guys, they wanted Sakura to be their shadow so Sakura would follow them.  
  
"Would you all please put down your hands?" said the teacher, "I've decided who she would be shadowing," he faced Sakura, "I've seen your record in the office so I've decided that you should be Syaoran's shadow, now this is only temporary, until we get you an actual schedule."  
  
"Okay, but why Syaoran?" asked Sakura  
  
"Well I saw your record and on it said that your math skills (I know I know, she isn't good at it, but it's my fic so bear with me, I had to say something) are very high, and Syaoran is the only one in this homeroom that has the high math class, and your science, you should be in the honors classes like Syaoran."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Syaoran was so shocked to hear that Sakura was going to be his shadow, he felt some jealous glares staring at him.  
  
"S-s-so Sak-k-ura, your g-going to b-be my shad-d-dow?" she stuttered  
  
"Yeah, and why are you stuttering again, (little dense, I know) are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah of course I am."  
  
"Okay, when is homeroom over?"  
  
Syaoran looked at the clock, "it'll be over in 5 minutes."  
  
"Okay, do I just follow you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Homeroom was finally over and Syaoran's first period was math.  
  
"Ok, we go got math first."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Sakura followed Syaoran to his math class and when he entered, she followed him and spotted the teacher, she walked up to her and said, "Excuse my teacher, I'm new here and I'm shadowing Syaoran."  
  
"Oh yes, I was informed about that this morning, please have a seat, you may sit anywhere you want."  
  
Sakura scanned the room after Syaoran sat down. Since all the seats around him was full she decided to take another seat. She looked around and found a table (it's still the 2 desk table thing) with a violet haired girl sitting there. Sakura walked up to her and asked, "May I sit here?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead, no one sits here."  
  
"Thank you." And she took the seat next to the violet haired girl, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto, I'm from Japan."  
  
"Really, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, I used to live in Japan, so I know a little Japanese."  
  
"That's good, which part of Japan did you live in?"  
  
"I lived in Tokyo."  
  
"Oh, I lived in Tomeoda."  
  
The two girls faced front to face the board where the teacher was talking about algebra.  
  
"Sakura, here's your math book, I hope you have a notebook."  
  
"Yes I do, I brought one for every class just in case."  
  
"That's good, can you please take it out, were going to start the lesson," she faced Tomoyo, "Tomoyo, can you please show her what to do?"  
  
"Sure, Ms Yuong."  
  
Tomoyo explained everything to Sakura.  
  
'why did I have to choose a seat that is next to so many people' thought Syaoran 'Sakura would have sat next to me if I hadn't sat next to." he looked around to see Eriol, Yamazaki, and Meiling 'oh wells, maybe I can ask Tomoyo to help me sometimes. Hey what can I say, I'm pretty sure that all the boys of the school has a crush on her already.'  
  
Class started and Sakura went up to Syaoran and asked, "what class do you have next?"  
  
"Well, I have writing next."  
  
"Okay, where is it?"  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
Sakura followed Syaoran to a nearby room and they entered. Sakura went up to the reading teacher and said, "Hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, I'm new and my homeroom teacher said I was to shadow Syaoran Li."  
  
"Oh okay, just stand here for a second, I'll introduce you to the class and tell you where to sit."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The bell rang and the whole class was in the room, a lot of the boys were staring at Sakura when they entered. "Okay class," started the teacher, "this is Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura, you can sit over there with Eriol, Meiling, and Tomoyo. (this is those tables that have 4 desk together.)  
  
Sakura went over to Tomoyo and sat next to her and said, "Hello."  
  
"Hi, you know who I am already, this is Meiling and this is Eriol." Said Tomoyo  
  
"It's nice to meet you all."  
  
"Like wise." Said Meiling  
  
"Me too." Said Eriol  
  
"We'll show you what we need in this class." Said Tomoyo  
  
Syaoran, again, slapped himself. 'why why why why why why why why' he chanted in his head, 'next time I'm going to find empty seats around me.'  
  
Class started and Mr. Huang, the teacher, started class.  
  
Class was once again over and Sakura went to Syaoran, same routine. "Okay, what's next."  
  
"Well, let's see I have writing, and then it's break."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
Syaoran nodded and they started off for writing class.  
  
Sakura had to do the same thing and went up to the teacher and said the exact same thing.  
  
"Okay just hold on while I get everyone to sit down first."  
  
Everyone in the class took a seat, (Okay this time it's one desk by itself, but they're really close to each other like the ones in the original CCS.) "class this is Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura you can sit behind Meiling."  
  
Sakura nodded and headed for the desk behind Meiling.  
  
"Hey Meiling."  
  
"Hi Sakura."  
  
And she took a seat behind Meiling.  
  
Class started and ended and it was time for the break.  
  
Before Sakura went to break she went up to Syaoran and asked, "what class do you have after break, I wanted to know first so I don't need to go searching for you later?"  
  
"Oh, I have science, that's room." he was cut off.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, I'll ask Meiling."  
  
"Okay, Meiling has the same class as me so she can show you there."  
  
"Okay." And she left with Tomoyo and Meiling  
  
"So Syaoran, you got a crush on her that quick huh?" said a voice that came behind Syaoran  
  
"Shut up Eriol, no I don't."  
  
"Sure Syaoran, whatever you say, but before you fall in love with her, let me warn you, she isn't what she seems to be."  
  
Syaoran turned around and said, "what do you mean?"  
  
"Well Syaoran, let me ask you this first, is your family in that group that destroys evil demons and banish them back to where they belong?"  
  
"Yeah, so is yours, what does that have to do with it?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
Syaoran was confused and just went out to break.  
  
The classes went by and school was finally over.  
  
"Hey Sakura." Said Tomoyo  
  
"Oh hi Tomoyo."  
  
"Where are you going right now?"  
  
"I was going to go home."  
  
"Where do you live."  
  
"I live over there, it's a couple of blocks away."  
  
"I was going to invite you to my house, Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol's going to be there too. We're going to have a play and we wanted you to be in it. Would you like to?"  
  
"Sure. I'll just go home and drop off my stuff and tell my brother where I'm going first."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Why won't you come with me? You can meet my brother."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They both walked to Sakura's house and Sakura rang the doorbell. Sakura's brother opened the door.  
  
"Hey Touya, this is Tomoyo. I'm going to go to her house right now. Can you tell dad?"  
  
"Sure, when are you going to be home?"  
  
"Uh, around 5 I guess."  
  
"Okay. Bye kaijou."  
  
Sakura gave him a glare and smirked as she walked out of the house with Tomoyo.  
  
Touya just looked at her little sister and got kind of nervous at her smirk. Then he looked down and found that Sakura had made him wear a dress. "SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura heard her brother scream her name and took Tomoyo's wrist and ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Okay, we're here."  
  
"Wow, this is your house." Sakura was standing in front a huge mansion  
  
Tomoyo laughed a little and said, "yeah, this is my house, but it's not as big as Syaoran's."  
  
"Wow, you guys have huge houses."  
  
They walked in and found Eriol, Meiling and Syaoran waiting there.  
  
"Finally!" screamed Meiling  
  
"Where were you?" asked Eriol  
  
"Sorry, we were at Sakura's house, she needed to drop something off." Said Tomoyo, "So let's just start."  
  
"Okay." Everyone replied  
  
They finished their homework and started on the play.  
  
"We still need to settle on a play." Said Tomoyo  
  
"How about.Sleeping Beauty." Said Eriol  
  
"Nah, you need to kiss." Said Meiling  
  
"How about we just make one up then." Suggested Syaoran  
  
"That would be a good solution, except, then we need a plot."  
  
"How about we just make one about magic." Said Sakura  
  
"Magic???" said Syaoran  
  
"But then we'll need a lot of special affects." Said Tomoyo  
  
"No we don't." said Sakura  
  
"What do you mean, no, if we do a magic play, that means a lot of stuff appearing and disappearing." Said Eriol, he was suspicious to why Sakura said no, even though he had already knew what she was going to do.  
  
"Well," she faced Syaoran, "your family is the Li Clan, right?"  
  
Syaoran was shocked, "How did you know that, very few people knows that?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"But." then he looked over at Eriol, "Eriol? Can you tell me?"  
  
Sakura looked over to Eriol and said, "You know?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Well, I guess you just don't remember me."  
  
Sakura was just confused as she tried to go back in her memories and all of a sudden a flashback came to her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry Tenshi-it's kind of a cliffhanger, please review. 


	2. Secrets Revealed

Cherry Tenshi-hello minna, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter but here's chapter 2, and for those of you who keeps telling me to write longer *coughs* Glarie *coughs* not exactly naming someone here, I have schoool, and you know who you are. By the way, I wanted to answer some reviews because I needed to tell them about the relationship between this fanfic and a movie.  
  
  
  
To 'thought you might want to know'-you have sort of a strange name, anyways, I watched the vampire movie that you were talking about too. It kind of freaked me out because of the vampires and stuff so I only watched the first chapter and didn't watch it anymore. Just thought that you wanted to know. I didn't get the idea for this fic from that show. My sister and brothers were kind of telling me a short summary of that show so I think I kind of remembered what they said about it but didn't know where did I get that memory from. It may be from that show, actually now that I think of it, I think my story is going to be a lot like it.  
  
To fire_storm-I watched that show that you were talking about, but as much as this fanfic is like the movie I didn't copy the story with ccs characters in it. The idea just came out of nowhere and I guess it just came out of memory when my brothers and sister was telling me about the show.  
  
  
  
Ok now I would like to start the next chapter, hope you all like it.  
  
Chapter 2-Revealing of Secrets  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
  
  
It was 4 years ago, and Sakura was training her magic.  
  
"HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura looked up and ran to the cry for help and found a demon trying to kill a little boy who was her age and had blue hair and wore glasses.  
  
"HELP HELP HELP!!!!!!!" screamed the little boy  
  
Sakura quickly used her magic and the demon started to disappear, but she wasn't strong enough and was only able to make the demon loosen it's grip on the boys leg.  
  
They boy fell to the ground and the demon was trying to get him again when Fujitaka and Touya appeared.  
  
They vanquished the demon and walked over to Sakura and the little boy.  
  
"Are you two okay?" asked Fugitaka  
  
"I'm okay, I heard someone scream help so I came to see who it was and found this little boy being attacked by that demon." Answered Sakura  
  
The little boy got up and said, "I'm sorry, I was trying to train my magic when all of a sudden this demon appeared, thank you. You guys saved my life."  
  
"Actually, you should thank Sakura. It's a good thing she was training nearby or else, by the time we got here it would have been to late. What's your name?" said Fujitaka  
  
"I'm Eriol Hirigazawa."  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, this is my father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, and my brother, Touya Kinomoto."  
  
"Hi and thank you again for saving me. I don't think I'll be doing that again."  
  
"What were you doing here anyways, how did a giant demon appear?" Asked Sakura  
  
"Well, I have very weak magic and I'm not suppose to train on my own. My mom warned me that if I train over here, I might mess up while doing my magic and lure a demon. I didn't believe her and came over here anyways."  
  
"Oh no wonder." Said Sakura  
  
"Your magic is very advanced for your age." Said Eriol facing Sakura  
  
"Sakura was born that way, she had tremendous magic for some reason. It's most likely because of her mother's side. Her mother also had tremendous magic and Sakura probably took after her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Okay, let's go back. I think that you should have your injuries seen. You never know if the demon did something to you." Said Touya  
  
"Okay."  
  
And the four of them started to walk to their village.  
  
  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
  
  
"Now I remember, you're the little boy that I saved 4 years ago from that demon. I thought that you went to Tokyo when you left Tomeoda."  
  
"You finally remember, well I did go to Tokyo, but then I came here. It's nice to meet you again."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" said Syaoran  
  
"You've met before?" asked Meiling  
  
"Can you tell me what's going on Sakura? What demon? Was that some sort of video game?" said Tomoyo  
  
Sakura faced Tomoyo and said, "Well Tomoyo, will you believe me if I told you I had magic?"  
  
"Magic? Oh come on, stop kidding me and tell me what's going on?" said Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah, would you tell us what's going on? You're confusing me." said Meiling  
  
"If you don't believe me then." Sakura faced Syaoran, "I'll prove it." She closed her eyes and chanted something and Syaoran all of a sudden started floating.  
  
"AHHH!!!! Let me down, let me down, I believe you, just let me down."  
  
Sakura opened her eyes smiled and let him down. She faced Tomoyo and Meiling saying, "Now do you believe me?"  
  
"WOW!!!" said Tomoyo  
  
"But I thought that only the Li Clan knew magic?"  
  
"Well we are in America, but then again, there might be more people, we just don't know about it." Said Syaoran, "wait a second, I know who Sakura Kinomoto is now, I heard that name before." He faced Sakura, "you're the one who made enemies with the most dangerous demon on the face of the planet, because you nearly destroyed him, his name was.. uh I think it was Taragama."  
  
"How'd you ever guess?" said Sakura  
  
"So you are?"  
  
"Taragama? Who's that." Asked Tomoyo  
  
"He's the most dangerous demon in this universe, he used to be a pure hearted boy until he turned to the dark side and sucked pure energy to make him stronger, and his victims would turn to evil as well and he would take command of them. That was how his army started and Sakura here faced him in a battle 2 years ago and almost defeated him. She turned all of his victims back to normal with her magic, but she still couldn't defeat Taragama, although she was the closest to. She weakened him greatly, but he hid and he returned again just last month. He is now stronger and has vowed to get revenge on the one person who had destroyed his plans, Sakura Kinomoto." Said Syaoran  
  
"Sakura?" said Meiling  
  
"Yes it's Sakura. The demon doesn't exactly know that it was her 2 years ago so he is now just searching. In his search, he would find little girls and if they weren't Sakura, he would suck out their pure energy and bring them to the dark side and if some of them are able to defend themselves from the evil," he let out a sigh, "then they would be killed." Said Eriol  
  
"And if he is to find Sakura." Syaoran gulped, "he will kill her. He isn't even going to let her live or make her go to the dark side because he knows that Sakura is to strong for that."  
  
"But he never found me. And I intend to show myself sooner or later to face him again."  
  
"But that would be dangerous if you do it by yourself." Said Meiling  
  
"Well, actually, I was going to ask for the help from the Li Clan."  
  
"How can we help you?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Yeah, even though the entire Clan has magic, it can't be compared to yours." said Meiling  
  
"The clan's magic is still strong and is great help in defending against Taragama. They also have a compressing spell that can make Taragama stop getting stronger. If the whole clan is willing to. I've heard that their compressing spell is strong and is will make anyone stop getting stronger. Although some have defended it, it is very hard to."  
  
"But not all of us have strong magic, mine for example is very weak. I can bearly lift things with my mind." Said Meiling  
  
"Even if the clan could help, how do you plan on defeating Taragama by yourself?"  
  
Sakura now had a frown and a very serious look on her face, "I must face him alone, if anyone helps me, .. he'll kill them. Not even my family knows that I'm trying to defeat him along, so all of you need to keep quiet and not tell my father and brother."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts." And she closed her eyes and opened them again sighing, "let's not talk about that, how about the play?"  
  
"But Sakura, this is serious." Said Tomoyo  
  
"If you go alone you can get killed." Said Meiling  
  
"I never knew you were going to fight alone." Said Eriol  
  
"Please, all of you just stop with the comments. It's getting late. It's almost 5, I need to go home." She grabbed her book bag and headed for the front door.  
  
"Wait." but Sakura was already out the front door and heading home.  
  
"Syaroan, what should we do?" asked Meiling  
  
"We can't do anything. Our magic isn't strong enough to stop her and it's her choice to face him along, but what we can do is help her." Said Syaoran with a sad tone  
  
"But how?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"We just have to wait and see." Said Eriol  
  
"I feel real bad not being able to help her." Said Meiling  
  
"So do I. You all have magic except for me, so I don't know how am I going to be able to even help the least bit." Said Tomoyo  
  
"Actually, you can help a lot Tomoyo. You see, Taragama can sense magic and if we need someone undercover you need to help us." Said Syaoran  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes to help."  
  
They all nodded in agreement to help Sakura.  
  
"Meiling, you and I need to talk to the Clan." Said Syaoran, "Bye Tomoyo, Bye Eriol. We need to go to talk to the clan right away."  
  
Meiling waved good-bye and they left.  
  
"I can't believe the power that Sakura has acquired within 3 years. It's tremendous." Said Eriol  
  
"Eriol, does Nakura and Yukito possess magic as well?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Yes Tomoyo, they do."  
  
Tomoyo frowned and said, "I think I have a way that we can help Sakura."  
  
"Really, what is it?" asked Eriol  
  
"With the legendary Sword of Light." (I know, I know, the name stinks, but give me a break, I'm not good with names -_- especially names of legendary items and besides, I'm new at this ffn stuff, I was only writing for about a month .)said Tomoyo  
  
"But that sword has disappeared three hundred years ago. It was a powerful sword that can cut through just about anything. It also has a special gem on it that only allows people with a pure heart to touch it, thus the Sword of Light, where no evil or darkness is able to stand it or get near it." Said Eriol  
  
"Would you believe me if I said I know where it is." Said Tomoyo  
  
"But that's impossible."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
Eriol gave Tomoyo a confused look and Tomoyo walked over to her drawer and opened one of then. In it had a lot of clothing and Tomoyo pushed away a couple of them revealing a small purple box. Tomoyo took it out and showed it to Eriol. She opened it revealing a little necklace, and on the necklace hung a little pendant that looked like a sword. It was pink and had yellow lines on it. "This is the Sword of Light." Said Tomoyo  
  
"But that's impossible, this is a pendant and the legendary Sword was a magical sword that was 3 feet and had a golden handle with a pink gem shaped like a star on it."  
  
"And that is why it disappeared."  
  
Eriol stared at it in disbelief.  
  
"The sword will only reveal once again to the chosen mistress or master with the purest heart and dreams in the world, and I believe that it is Sakura."  
  
"How can you be so certain?"  
  
"I'm not certain. I'm guessing."  
  
"But if it isn't Sakura, then how will it help."  
  
"I will show it to Sakura before she faces the Lord of Evil because the sword will not reveal unless the time is right, we need to at least try to see if it is Sakura."  
  
"How did you know all this Tomoyo, and how did you get this?"  
  
"Well Eriol, this was found by my ancestors three hundred years ago, and there was a spirit, of the person who owned the sword, appeared and he told my ancestors the legend of the sword of light and what is to come from it."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"And it was passed down till now."  
  
"So all we can do now is wait."  
  
"It's a good thing that we didn't even need to do the play, or else I'd be in trouble."  
  
"I think I need to go home now, bye Tomoyo."  
  
"Bye Eriol."  
  
And Eriol left, but before he did, he took one last glance at Tomoyo thinking 'she isn't what she seems.'  
  
While Eriol was walking back to his house he thought, 'if Tomoyo's ancestor didn't possess magic then how did they get the Sword. They probably did, that means that Tomoyo has magic as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry Tenshi-Short I know, but I need to finish my homework. The chapters will be up very slowly for this story because I didn't have the chapters written in advance like my other fics so gomen minna. Just go read my other fics for now, ja mata. 


End file.
